


Look after you

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7228894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esteban feels awful, luckily he has Nico to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look after you

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea came to me after FP2. First time I've written for this pairing.

Esteban feels fucking awful. 

He's in his hotel room, curled up in bed and trying not to groan as his stomach protests. He knew he shouldn't have gone out to practice this morning, but he had not wanted to let his team down. Plus despite how he felt he needed to know the layout of the new circuit. It was quite challenging, especially around turn 8 and he needed all the practice he could get at trying to get the car around the narrow turn. 

He was regretting it now though. Spending all that time in the hot sun and the hotter car had not been good for him. 

All he wanted to do now was sleep, but he wasn't likely to get even that judging by the knocking on the door. 

"Go away" Esteban muttered, pulling the duvet over his head. He was not in the mood. 

"Este? Its Nico" Hulkenberg called through the door. Esteban pulled the duvet off of his head. He looked at the door and contemplated whether he could actually walk over to the door or not to let him in. 

"It's open" Esteban called, deciding it was too much effort to even comprehend and letting his head fall back down onto the pillow. 

He heard the door open with a click and then heard Nico's footsteps walk over to the bed, then a cool hand was gently touching his forehead. 

"Oh Este, you're burning up!" Nico said with a worried note in his voice. He removed his hand which made Esteban grumble because it felt nice on his head and he heard Nico move over to the other side of the room.  He heard the sound of running water then footsteps walking back over and then felt a cool cloth being put on his head. He sighed in relief and he heard Nico softly chuckle above him. 

"Does it feel good?" Nico asks him "have you drunk anything?" 

Esteban shakes his head, no. He hasn't had a drink since he left the garage. 

"I'll be right back, think you can hold the cloth in place for me?" Nico asks. 

Esteban nods and Nico moves away to fill a glass of water. When he returns he gently takes hold of the cloth again and says "Este, I need you to sit up for me, okay? You need to drink. It will make you feel better" 

Esteban sighs, but does as he's told and sits up with Nico's help. Once he's sat comfortably against the pillows, Nico raises the glass to his lips and Esteban takes a sip of the cool water, which instantly soothes his sore throat. 

Nico lets him drink half the glass and then takes it away "feel better?" 

Esteban nods "thank you" 

"You're welcome" Nico replies, he looks in concern at Esteban "what were you thinking? Driving in this weather while feeling like crap?"

Esteban shrugs "we don't have a reserve driver and the team needs the data" 

"The team doesn't need the data so bad that they risk the health of it's driver" Nico replies "you need to rest Este. You can't push yourself like this" 

"I want to" Esteban says "I need to drive the car, Nico. I can rest now. I'll be fine" 

Nico snorts and shakes his head "fine? You can barely get out of that bed. No I'll call Gene myself and tell him you need to rest" 

Nico goes over to Esteban's desk to get his phone, but Esteban's hand shoots out from the covers and grasps his wrist "No, Nico" 

"Esteban, it's for your own good" Nico replies but Esteban shakes his head. 

"Please Nico! I want to drive. Please don't call Gene. I'll be better tomorrow I promise" 

But Nico looks unconvinced so Esteban tries another tactic "look, why don't you stay with me and If I don't improve by tomorrow we can call Gene, how does that sound?" 

Nico looks at him for a moment, then sighs "fine, if you're not any better by tomorrow I want you to call him" he looks at Esteban "I'm just worried about you" 

Esteban gives him a soft smile "I know you are" 

Nico gives him a tentative smile back, then an idea lights his eyes "budge up, Este" 

Esteban gives him a quizzical look, but shuffles over on the bed. Nico grins and gets into the space besides Esteban. 

"What are you doing?" Esteban asks as Nico curls up against Esteban. 

"What's it look like?" Nico asks "I'm looking after you" 

"But you'll get sick if you sleep with me!" Esteban replies. 

"Don't care" Nico sighs happily and pulls Esteban towards him "I'm going to stay here and look after you" 

Esteban sighs but he can feel the warmth of Nico besides him and he suddenly feels safe and a lot better then he did a while ago. Nico just has this effect on him. 

"Go to sleep, Este" Nico says to him softly "I'll be here when you wake up" 

Esteban does, going into a soft dreamless sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/Kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
